desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Treue Gefährten
"Treue Gefährten" (Originaltitel: "They Asked Me Why I Believe in You") ist die 28.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 10.10.2006 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 23.10.2005 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Lynette nimmt ihre Chefin Nina mit in eine Bar. Sie denkt dabei völlig uneigennützig und hofft, dass Nina etwas von ihrer Anspannung verliert, die sie so unausstehlich macht. Dabei erfährt Lynette, dass Nina schon lange keinen Freund mehr gehabt hat und auch zu schüchtern ist, Männer anzusprechen. Also nimmt Lynette dies in die Hand. Am nächsten Tag ist Nina wie verwandelt - keine Spur mehr von Anspannung. Wir lernen Lonny Moon kennen - Susans Agent. Doch über die Jahre hat er weit mehr für sie getan und ist zu einem guten Freund geworden. Sie gehen gemeinsam Mittagessen und Lonny erzählt ihr von seinen Plänen endlich eine eigene Agentur aufzumachen. Sie ist begeistert und versichert ihm, dass sie weiterhin von ihm vertreten werden will. Dabei gesteht er ihr, dass er Geld unterschlagen hat. Trotzdem will sich Susan weiterhin von ihm vertreten lassen. Gabrielle zeigt Carlos ein Ultraschallbild des Babys. Sie warten auf Carlos' neuen Anwalt David Bradley. Als dieser eintrifft wird Carlos sofort wieder unbehaglich zumute. Er will, dass Gaby einen neuen Anwalt findet. Bree droht, die Stadt und die Polizei zu verklagen, wenn sie nicht endlich Rex' Leiche freigeben - was die Polizei schließlich auch macht. Lynette ist gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause, als Nina sie bittet, wieder mit ihr auszugehen. Sie redet solange auf Lynette ein, bis diese sich breitschlagen lässt. Betty bekommt fälschlicherweise einen Brief, der an Zach Young adressiert ist. Sie bringt ihn zum Haus der Youngs, wo sich die Post allmählich stapelt. Sie bringt außerdem auch noch Edie einen Brief. Dort sieht sie im Fernsehen die Nachrichten. Ein Mann wurde festgenommen, der eine gewisse Melanie Foster vor ca. vier Monaten in Chicago getötet haben soll. Überstürzt verlässt sie Edie's Haus. Sie geht zu ihrem Sohn und fragt, ob auch er die Nachrichten gesehen hat. Er bejaht dies und fügt hinzu, dass sie nun wohl aus dem Schneider wären. Bree erzählt Susan, Gaby und Edie beim Poker, dass endlich Rex' Leiche freigegeben wurde. Sie bittet ihre Freundinnen, bei der Wiederbeerdigung dabei zu sein. Für sie ist es die letzte Möglichkeit, von Rex Abschied zu nehmen. Gabrielle und Carlos nehmen an einer Gruppentherapie im Gefängis teil. Zunächst sagen sie kein Wort, doch dann entbrennt ein Streit zwischen ihnen. Carlos hat David Bradley nur deswegen nicht haben wollen, weil er noch immer eifersüchtig ist und seiner Frau nicht traut. Mike versucht Susan auszureden, sich weiter von Lonny vertreten zu lassen. Susan erzählt ihm, dass sie den Glauben in die Leute noch nicht verloren hat und jedem eine zweite Chance geben will - schließlich hätte sie es bei Mike ebenfalls getan. Als Mike weg ist, gesteht Susan Julie die Sache mit Zach. Sie ist sich unsicher, was sie tun soll. Denn nur einige Minuten zuvor hat Mike bekräftigt, dass manche Menschen keine zweite Chance verdient hätten. Der Postbote bringt ein Paket zu Pauls Haus. Die Box, in der zuvor noch etliche Briefe lagen, ist jetzt vollkommen leer. Unterdessen soll Lynette wieder mit Nina in eine Bar gehen. Als Lynette absagen will, droht diese ihr damit, ihr weniger wichtige Aufgaben zukommen zu lassen. Also sagt Lynette auch diesmal wieder zu. Betty bringt dem Mann im Keller das Abendessen - sein Name ist Caleb. Sie erzählt im von Melanie Foster und sagt, dass sie ihn erst rauslassen können, wenn er Verantwortung übernimmt. Dann findet Matthew den Brief, den seine Mutter gerade verfasst hatte und ruft nach ihr. Als sie nach oben geht, vergisst sie, die Tür richtig abzuschließen. Während Matthew sie zur Rede stellt, öffnet Caleb die Tür und geht nach oben. Mattew will sofort die Polizei rufen und sagen, dass der wahre Killer von Melanie Foster bei ihnen im Keller sitzt, doch Betty stellt klar, dass Caleb kein Killer ist und nicht wusste, was er da tat. Caleb bekommt Teile des Gespräches mit. Als er Matthew sagen hört, dass die Polizei, wenn sie sie finden, Caleb hinrichten wird, kehrt er um. Susan besucht Lonny. Sie bemerkt, dass er anscheinend in größeren Schwierigkeiten ist, als er zugeben mag. Als sie ihm sagt, dass sie ihm nicht mehr vertrauen könnte, entreißt er ihr den Vertrag und rennt davon, doch sie schafft es, ihm den Vertrag wieder zu entreißen. Nachdem Gabrielle David eine Nachricht hinterlassen hat, sucht dieser sie sofort auf. Sie will ihn noch immer als ihren und Carlos Anwalt und er soll Carlos davon überzeugen, dass er ihm vertrauen kann. Lonny gesteht Susan alles. Sie versichert ihm, dass er sie zwar als Klientin verloren hat, nicht aber als Freundin. Doch als er sie dann küssen will, ist auch bei Susan eine Grenze überschritten. Bei der Chicago Police geht ein anonymer Brief ein. Es wurde nicht der wahre Mörder von Melanie Foster gefunden. Was die Polizei stutzig macht, ist, dass der Brief Täterwissen enthält. Bree nimmt Rex' Leiche entgegen. Ein Polizist spricht sie nochmal auf die Vergiftung an und händigt ihr endlich Rex' Notiz aus ("Bree, ich verstehe dich und vergebe dir") Bree ist entsetzt. Der Polizist versucht ihr einzureden, dass nach all den Demütigungen, die Bree sich von Rex Gefallen lassen musst, jeder sie versteht, wenn sie ihn umgebracht hat. Daraufhin steht sie auf und nimmt Rex mit sich. Gabrielle und David versuchen Carlos umzustimmen. David versichert ihm, dass er Gabrielle rumkriegen wird, sobald er ihn gefeuert hat. Wenn er ihn jedoch haben will, dann wird er sich von ihr fernhalten. Außerdem meint er, dass Gabrielle willens ist, manipulativ und egoistisch, und dass er deswegen auch Erfolg bei ihr haben würde. Carlos scheint diese Rede beeindruckt zu haben, denn er engagiert ihn. Nina ist in ihrem Element und will Lynette nicht gehen lassen. Als Lynette auch noch von einem Kerl angemacht wird, wird ihr klar, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Sie brezelt sich auf und tanzt mit Nina's Eroberung. Sie tanzt sogar auf der Bar. Ihre Rechnung scheint aufzugehen - Nina schaut alles andere als begeistert. Am nächsten Morgen haben sich alle Hausfrauen versammelt um Rex beizusetzten. Bree eröffnet ihnen schließlich, dass sie Rex' Grab verlegt hat - sie will ihn loswerden. Sie erzählt ihnen von der Notiz und den Mordanschuldigungen. Als Edie meint, dass er ihr vielleicht wegen etwas anderem verziehen hat, wird Bree richtig sauer. Es folgt ein Ausbruch, den wir von ihr noch nie in dieser Form gesehen haben. Dann lässt sie Rex in einem anonymen Grab beerdigen und wirft ihren Ehering gleich hinterher. Zu guter letzt: Carlos trifft sich mit seinem neuen Anwalt. Lynette hat endlich wieder Zeit für ihre Familie. Paul Young ist zurück. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice "Jeder Mensch auf der Welt braucht jemanden, auf den er sich verlassen kann. Seien es treue Freunde, entschlossene Rechtsanwälte, oder eine liebende Familie. Aber es kann auch vorkommen, dass Menschen von denen wir glaubten, sie wären immer für uns da, fortgehen (Lonny) und wenn das passiert, ist es erstaunlich, wie weit wir gehen um sie zurückzubekommen."